With all my soul
by carmade
Summary: my friend Alisa bullied me into doing this...anyway, Yugi asks Atemu to mett him at an oak in his back yard, what will happen? YYxY or AxY whichever you call it.


**Me: **my friend Alisa dared me to write this, if I fail in writing it I'll have 2** –shivers- **kiss her older brother.** -Shivers again- **and I'll never see my book again.

**Alisa: -chuckles- **u really don't like my brother do u Sky?

**Me: -glares- **He's like a brother 2 me u psychopath!

**Alisa: **hehe…get on with the story or I'll make u kiss him now

**Me: -mutters to self-**

**Alisa: **oh stop being a pain in the rear and start the story!

**Me: **when this is over with u had better give me what u promised or I will kill u!

**Alisa: -pales slightly- -gulps nervously- **I won't 4get. **-looks at the pocket knife that's by 'Sky'- um…I'll just move this out of ur way…-moves the knife and puts it in the kitchen-**

**Me: -glares-**

**Alisa: **hehe…..I don't trust u…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Me: -.-"**

"bla" talking

'_bla' thoughts_

* * *

Atemu walked out to an old oak tree in Yugi's back yard why he was out their one might ask the answer is quiet simple; Yugi asked to meet him there threw the mind connection that they share 

Atemu's P.O.V.

As I walked up to the tree I notice I'm the first there _'great…now what?' _I sigh, sit down and lean back against the tree. I shut my eyes.

I feel someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and look at my right and see Yugi sitting next to me. "Hi sleepyhead." He says with a smile. I glare at him, which only makes him laugh more. "Ok, enough of you goofing off, what is it you wanted?" Yugi stops laughing instantly and looks down at his hands; I look at him with worry. "What's wrong Little Light?" Yugi sighs, pulls his legs up to his chest and raps his arms around them. "Atemu, have you ever been in love with someone that you most likely shouldn't be in love with?" I looked at him. _'if only u knwe young one.'_ I sigh.

"Yes, yes I have." Yugi took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"If told you that I like a guy would you no longer be my friend?" I put my arm around the younger boy.

"No, I would still be your friend. If it helps I like another guy would that make you feel better?" Yugi looked at me with tears in his eyes and nodded. I pulled the smaller boy close to me and held him. "You don't have to be ashamed of who you love Yugi." He just nodded into my chest. I kiss the top of his head and pull back so I can see his face. "Now, tell me who this boy is that you like Little Light." Yugi looked away from me. "Little Light, please tell me, you aren't letting me read your thoughts and I'm at a loss as to who it might be." Yugi sighed.

"I...I love…I'm in love with…" Yugi took a deep breath. "I love you Atemu." He then stood and walked a few feet away from me. I slowly got up and walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, please face me." He turned around and I saw tears running down his face, I put my right hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears with my thumb. When he looks up at me I smile at him and kiss his forehead. "I love you to Yugi." He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"You do?" I smile at him and kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I do." Yugi smiles at me and lightly kiss me on the lips, I deepen the kiss by putting my hand behind his head and pulling him closer, he moans into the kiss and raps his arms around my neck. I bite his bottom lips lightly causing him to gasp and I slide my tongue into his mouth. I slide my tongue against his causing him to moan.

When air becomes needed we brake apart gasping. I lead Yugi back under the tree, sit down and sat him down in my lap with my arms around his waist.

Yugi turns around, his legs on both sides of mine, hands around my neck and rests his forehead against mine. "So, I take it you wouldn't mind being my boyfriend?' he asks, I chuckle and kiss his nose. "Do you really have to ask such a thing?" He smiles.

"Just making sure." I kiss him deeply, pouring passion into the kiss and letting on my hands slip up the back of his shirt. When I pull away I look into his eyes. "Yugi, I love you with all my soul." His smiles and rests his hand on my shoulder.

"I love you with all my soul as well Atemu."

* * *

**Alisa: O.O.**

**Me:**…there…I did it…happy?...NOW GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!

**Alisa: -hands over a black book with words on it that seem 2 b written in blood- **here, have ur stupid book.

**Me: -glare- **it's not stupid.

**Alisa: **whatever u say Sky, whatever u say.

**Me: -hits Alisa over the head with the book- **

**Alisa: **AI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

**Me: -snikers- **um…please r&r, I want 2 know what u all think of this…my first time doing something like that…and even though I was forced into doing it **–gives death glare to Alisa- I** would still like 2 know what others think.

**Alisa: **Hey, I was just trying 2 get u 2 try and do other tipes of typing!

**Me: **SHUT UP!

**Alisa: -gulps- **yes ma'am.


End file.
